Haunted Chosen Prey
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- Daisuke, Hikari, Ken, Miyako, and Takeru are all invited to an abandoned mansion. The mansion turns out to be a haunted mansion. No Digimon, just DigiDestined. Fears for each of the five chosen are explored. The title is correct.


_Haunted Chosen Prey  
_**by Scentomon**

Chapter 1: The Invitations

It was the last day of school and the summer vacation was about to start. Daisuke got back home in an excited mood. It was a bright warm day. Daisuke closed the door behind him and took off his shoes at the entrance. Veemon and the other Digimon were back in the Digital World, so the DigiDestined in Odaiba were alone without their partner Digimon. Jun went over to her young sibling and stood over him.

Daisuke glanced up and saw her staring at him. He ignored her and finished taking off his shoes. Once done he stood up, and was going to leave if Jun wasn't blocking his way.

"So what are you going to do all summer?" Jun asked.

Daisuke shrugged, "Lay around and do nothing."

"Can you do that without Veemon?" Jun asked.

"I sure can! I did it before without him!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not going to hang around you and you know that." Jun smirked.

"All the better." Daisuke grinned.

Daisuke knew that Jun had signed up for summer camp and that it was for all girls only.

"Are you all packed up for tomorrow?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. When mom gets back she'll take me to the camp and I'm going to be with Yamato!" Jun squealed.

Daisuke sweat-dropped, "It's an all girls camp Jun, I hate to say this, but Matt won't be there. Besides, Sora is with him, remember?"

"Na uh! Not since Armageddemon was defeated. I saw Sora holding onto Taichi and not Yamato." Jun informed.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Yep. I saw it with these two eyes of mine. Besides, the all boys camp would be nearby and Yamato would be there." Jun stated.

"Hmm... I was hoping you won't find out, for Matt's sake. He's gonna ditch Japan when he finds out. I better warn him." Daisuke muttered.

"What?" Jun asked, blinking.

"Uh... Nothing!" Daisuke replied, rushing pass his sister towards his room.

Jun had no other choice but to give him way, and she watched him enter his room and shut the door behind him.

"He most likely would lock it." Jun muttered.

Jun walked over to Daisuke's door and waited. A few moments later and she heard a click. She smiled, nodding to herself.

"I knew it... I better get myself ready before mom gets back home." Jun whispered.

* * *

In Daisuke's room, Daisuke was facing his unusual clean room with his back leaning onto his door. He heard Jun walk away, and sighed to himself. He walked towards his neat bed easily and put his school backpack down near his bed. He sat down and his bed, and let himself lay down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. It was at times like this when Daisuke was lonely that he missed Veemon the most.

Since Armageddemon, the DigiDestined's parents decided that it would be best for their Digimon partners to be away from them, and that way Earth would be safe from Digimon attacking from the Digital World, or so the parents though, but the DigiDestined knew better. However, they hadn't argued with their parents and had just did what they were told. Before Demi Veemon's departure, Daisuke was thinking of hiding Demi Veemon inside his home somehow.

And he did do it once, but it did get his mother upset with him when she found Demi Veemon in the washer machine after she had started doing laundry. After that incident, Daisuke and Demi Veemon said their goodbyes to each other and Demi Veemon headed back to the Digital World. Since then Daisuke was quieter than usual, and he had given up on trying to impress Hikari since some time before Armageddemon.

There had been regular meetings between the DigiDestined since Armageddemon's defeat, and even since the Digimon departed back to the Digital World. After Armageddemon's defeat Ken was somehow able to convince his parents for them to move to Odaiba and they did. Ken was attending the same school the DigiDestined went to and he got even more popular than Yamato in the school.

It helped Daisuke for Ken to be close. After Armageddemon's defeat, and after Demi Veemon's departure back to the Digital World. Daisuke had only confessed to Ken that he was getting over Hikari and as far as he knew and cared, it was only him and Ken who knew. Somehow though, Daisuke sensed that Hikari knew also, or at least was suspicious about it. He had went back to addressing everyone by their full names, including Taichi.

Daisuke didn't know how the other DigiDestined were faring with their Digimon being gone. Ever since Demi Veemon headed back to the Digital World, Daisuke had stopped wearing the goggles, and begun to change to the better. The most recent meeting the DigiDestined had was on that day, just after school was over, and before any of them headed home. Daisuke let his mind head back towards those moments.

* * *

... _Flashback_...

The DigiDestined all had their own special spot in the park, ever since Armageddemon was defeated, and it was known in Odaiba that it was their special spot. Once Ken moved to Odaiba, he had found out about it and started attending meetings with the other DigiDestined there. It was just only Hikari; Iori; Miyako; Takeru; Ken, and Daisuke who attended the meetings.

It was located in a peaceful and solitary spot, with trees all around them, and a nature lake at the center. The DigiDestined had organized their special location on their own with benches and other stuff. A few times in the past they had meeting during the night, under the starlight. It was just after school and they all agreed to meet at their special location after school before heading back home.

The other DigiDestined first noticed that Daisuke was changing when he wasn't late for class or wasn't always the last to arrive. Then they had noticed had quiet he had become. Since Daisuke got his new early, and quiet reputation, he kept to himself, and didn't socialize, but he did attend the meetings and listened to the other DigiDestined. A few times they would ask him something, but Daisuke just ignored it and they didn't push it, leaving it alone.

Daisuke's dark red hair was combed and wasn't spiky at all like it was before. They all had their school backpacks with them, and since it was the last day of school, the DigiDestined didn't have any homework. The meeting was to decide on what to do in summer, or to share what others were doing.

"So... I guess I'll go first." Takeru decided, noticing the silence.

The DigiDestined turned to him.

"Well, Yama-chan told me that he was going on summer camp, which was only all boys, for this summer." Takeru announced.

"Tai-chan told me the same thing. He's also going to summer camp for the summer. And it also is only for boys." Hikari confirmed.

"They might be heading towards the same summer camp." Ken concluded.

"Most likely." Takeru agreed.

"Chizuru is heading to summer camp for this summer and it's only for girls." Miyako announced.

"Jun is also going to summer camp for this summer. She might meet up with Chizuru." Daisuke quietly announced.

With that announcement, Daisuke got the attention of the rest of the DigiDestined. Noticing him remaining quiet after his announcement, the DigiDestined continued on.

"Grandpa and my mom had decided to head to Texas in the United States. We have some relatives there and I'm going to go with them, so I won't be able to attend anymore." Iori announced.

"When are you leaving?" Hikari asked.

"A few weeks into the summer, but I don't know when exactly. I'll tell Miyako when, and from there she can tell the rest of you." Iori replied.

Ken turned to Miyako, "Didn't you know about this?"

Miyako shook her head, "No, and I'm surprised that I wasn't told until now."

"Well, mom and grandpa did tell me to be discreet about it." Iori remarked.

"I guess this would call for another meeting before Iori departs, as a group farewell." Ken suggested.

"What are you saying?" Iori asked, turning to Ken.

"Some of us might not be able to attend Cody." Miyako replied.

"So the best way for all of us to do our farewell would be in a meeting, a farewell meeting if you may." Takeru decided.

"Yeah, but when?" Iori asked.

"Let Miyako onto when you're leaving exactly and from there we'll... come up with something. I think we would have it just a few days before Cody leaves." Takeru suggested.

Hikari nodded, "I'm in on that."

Daisuke stood up carrying his school backpack. Once again the DigiDestined turned their attention towards him.

"I'll be heading home now. See ya all later." Daisuke decided.

Ken hastily stood up, "We live close to each other, and so I'll come with you."

Daisuke shook his head, "Thanks, but no. I prefer to be on my own at the moment."

Ken sighed and nodded. The DigiDestined noticed that if Daisuke was to get in a conversation, no matter how long or short it was, it was always with Ken. So quietly, Daisuke walked away from the DigiDestined special spot, leaving the rest of the DigiDestined to finish up with the meeting. Both Ken and Hikari watched Daisuke leave silently, until he was out of sight.

... _End Flashback_...

* * *

Daisuke started to consider whether he should ask Takeru to warn Yamato, but he realized a few things that he decided against it. For one thing, Daisuke might be too late to ask Takeru, and for Takeru to warn Yamato. For another, Takeru might have already figured it out and warned Yamato. Daisuke shook his head with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and sat up straight on his bed.

He stared at his computer in his bedroom, and went over to it. He started and waited patiently for it to boot up. Daisuke had cleaned up his bedroom after Demi Veemon, and Daisuke's father got Daisuke a personal PC. Daisuke even had wireless DSL connection, to help him distract himself from Demi Veemon's departure. At first Daisuke's father was unsure about it, yet with his wife convincing him and Daisuke's cleaning up of his bedroom encouraged his father to get it for him.

Daisuke got online and checked his e-mail that he had, which was part of Koushiro's DigiDestined website. Koushiro was smart enough to have the DigiDestined website have its own unique e-mail service, and most of the DigiDestined, if not all of them, around the world all had their own e-mails on it. Daisuke's e-mail was The website even had its own messenger, rivaling those of Yahoo! and MSN.

Daisuke signed into his digidestined messenger and saw that he had one new unread e-mail. At that Daisuke was confused. For one thing he had been with the other junior DigiDestined, and he wasn't sure if it might have been from the older DigiDestined, and for another only the Odaiba DigiDestined knew of each other's e-mails through Koushiro's DigiDestined website.

He entered the mailing service, deciding to check who it was from. Before he opened it, his eyes widened in disbelief as he saw that the sender was Hikari Yagami, with. Hikari's e-mail was Daisuke had it in his address book on his e-mail and he had Hikari's e-mail addressed in his e-mail's address book as Hikari Yagami. If the sender wasn't enough, Daisuke's jaw dropped when he saw the title of the e-mail she sent him.

'Ready for some fun?' was the title. It took a few moments for Daisuke to get out of his shock, but when he did, he carefully and cautiously opened the e-mail, and read it mentally.

_Dear Dai-kun,_

_You know who this is. Surprised? Don't be. I can understand who hard it is for you with Demi Veemon in the Digital World, because it's the same for me with Gatomon also. After you just rushed off like that today in our meeting I was concerned about you, so after I got back home I came up with an idea. Trust me, you'll like it. For one thing it'll just be you and me alone together._

_For another we'll be alone together for several nights. Did I get your attention yet? Most likely. Listen, meet me at the abandoned house at the cliff nearby. You know, the one that others claim is haunted and stuff? When you get there and I'm not there then wait for me. Bring food and a sleeping bag, because it would be like a camp, yet inside. It's tomorrow around 9 am. Do you think you can get up that early on a summer holiday? We'll be staying in the house for several days and believe me when I say that both of us will enjoy it._

_Love,_

_Hikari Yagami_

Daisuke didn't buy it, and was confused by it, but strangely enough he understood it. He was confused by it because he would have never in his life thought that Hikari would send him such an e-mail, much less one that would concern that haunted house. He also understood it because he had the idea that Hikari might want to talk with him about Demi Veemon and Gatomon, yet why there? And why for several days?

Even though he didn't buy it, it was still tempting enough for him to go and see her. It would be a change for once, and he was also aware that Hikari might be harsh or hard on him even more. He realized by Hikari telling him that it would be him and her alone for him to go alone and by himself. He thought of replying to it in inquiry, yet Daisuke resisted himself from doing it, because he felt that he himself might get hard on her through his own e-mail so he decided against it.

'It can't get any worse than this.' Daisuke thought.

Eventually he decided he would definitely go, no matter what Hikari had for him or for whatever reason she wanted to see, or for whatever might happen. With that he signed out and shut off his computer. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for him, and he had better prepare for it, and for other long days after it. He unlocked his door and left his bedroom to prepare himself for the next day.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Taichi asked.

Hikari shook her head, closing the door behind her.

"Dai ditched us again before the meeting was over." Hikari replied.

"I guess it's hard on Dai with Demi Veemon gone." Taichi stated.

"I know, but it's also hard on the rest of us... Wait... Aren't you supposed to get ready for tomorrow?" Hikari asked.

Taichi grinned, "Set and ready to go!"

Hikari chuckled, taking off her shoes.

"So how are you going to get there?" She asked, not looking up.

"Yamato is going to pick me up first thing tomorrow morning." Taichi replied, folding his arms.

Hikari finished taking off her shoes and stood up, facing Taichi.

"If I didn't know better I would think you and Yamato were a... how do I put this nicely? Yep, a thing." Hikari grinned.

Taichi sweat-dropped, "Hey! You know me better than that Kari!"

Hikari laughed, "I know. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself."

Hikari walked pass him, while Taichi grumbled something. Remembering what Daisuke had announced earlier, Hikari stopped and turned towards Taichi, who also was turning around.

"I forgot to tell you: Daisuke told us today that Jun is going to an all-girls' camp." Hikari announced.

Taichi's eyes widened, "Not near the one I and Yamato are going to?!"

Hikari blinked, "There's an all-girls' camp near the all-boys' camp you and Yamato are going to? You didn't tell me that!"

Taichi shrugged.

"Anyway, just warn Yamato tomorrow about Jun." Hikari requested.

Taichi chuckled, "You can bet on it sis."

Hikari shook her head and walked back towards her bedroom. She avoided Miko, as the cat ran pass Hikari. Hikari watched it until it was out of sight in another place of the home. That was twice Hikari remembered Gatomon that day. The first time was when Hikari mentioned that it was hard on the rest of them too, but quickly avoided remembering Gatomon by mentioning Taichi's camp.

Seeing Miko was the second time Hikari remembered Gatomon. Walking back towards her bedroom, Hikari resisted the urge to cry. She got into her bedroom, which was only all hers. She put her school backpack down near her bed and just let herself fall on her stomach on her bed. She remembered a few memories when she and Gatomon were together at the start of the second adventure, especially when she was reunited with Gatomon.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, and Hikari shook her head. Remembering that day, she remembered how Daisuke was and how often he got scared, which made Hikari smile. He also had saved her from Monochromon that day after she had strained her ankle. Takeru could have helped her and she even expected it, but what could he do? Daisuke reminded Hikari very much of Taichi.

How Daisuke was into soccer like Taichi, and how Daisuke wore Taichi's goggles. Yet, even all those times Hikari ignored Daisuke when he tried to impress her, Daisuke was nothing like Taichi, and he certainly was nothing like Takeru. Time and time again Hikari saw first hand Daisuke being reckless, and some times his recklessness saved them all, like when they were all trapped in Malo Myotismon's technique, yet Daisuke wasn't affected by it.

Even then Hikari was curious on how the technique didn't effect him, and she still was. She was thinking that while she was trapped in her own dream of taking care of Digimon babies that Daisuke's dream would be of him and her, yet apparently he stuck onto reality and resisted Malo Myotismon's attack. The time also when he recovered the Digimental of Miracles twice, during the first time against Kimeramon and the second time against Cherubimon.

She reasoned that the Digimental of Miracles being released for the second time had something to do with Magnadramon and Seraphimon. She was in complete awe to see Gatomon's mega form. Knowing how remembering Gatomon would affect her, she quickly continued onto another memory, in which Daisuke released the Digimental of Friendship and with Raidramon's help, freed Metal Greymon from Ken's control.

Not to mention other times, like how Daisuke was when they were dealing with the Destiny Stones, or when Daisuke encouraged the young children that time when they were against Malo Myotismon, and after he freed them from the illusion they were in. Not even Takeru thought of that, and Daisuke encouraging the young children did help in weakening Malo Myotismon, or at least stopped strengthening him.

Hikari smiled remembering that time when Ken surprised the DigiDestined by attending their school. After Demi Veemon had left, it was one of the true rare moments when Daisuke was truly happy about something. Hikari was always smug whenever she recalled that moment. At that moment she was reminded of Daisuke of being himself, minus the part where he tried to impress her, which she secretly hid, liking it.

If she had told Takeru that she was using him then it would have hurt him and Daisuke would feel to overconfident. It was best for them all through the way Hikari handled it. Takeru didn't get her much attention, as Daisuke had given her much more attention. But since Demi Veemon's departure she noticed Daisuke distancing from the rest of the team, and only being open and himself with Ken most of the time.

Gatomon even told Hikari once to tell Daisuke how she felt, as that was the time Gatomon confessed her secret love in Veemon, as Veemon was secretly in love with her. Hearing some noise from her computer, she was surprised to see that it was on and online. She turned her head towards the monitor, which was close by her bed, and noticed that she had one unread e-mail message. She blinked and turned over onto her stomach, before she sat up straight, staring at her monitor.

Curious about who would send an e-mail to her at such a time, Hikari stood up and walked straight her to her computer and sat down in front of it. She was online on the digidestined messenger. Hikari raised an eyebrow and entered her e-mail. There was one unread e-mail and from all people she was surprised to see that it was from Daisuke. The title was 'I know how you feel'.

Hikari had Daisuke in her address book as Dai-kun. Hesitant for a few moments, Hikari eventually clicked on the e-mail, cautiously opening it up.

_Dear Hikari,_

_Surprised to hear from me? Please don't be. I noticed how you've been reacting around me and I've noticed earlier today when I left that you were watching me leave. I guess you're curious about why I'm writing to you. You know I can be reckless some times, but there were times when my recklessness got the team out of trouble and it helped it keeping us all alive._

_Imagine what could have happened those numerous times if we had lost. I'm not going to go over the times I was reckless, because I actually lost number of all the times. I'm not asking for any thanks, because just having you there with me was enough, even though you did hurt me by ignoring me all those times when I tried to impress you, and I admit that there were times when I did get overboard in that, but being in love can do that._

_You might understand what I mean, but I don't know and I'm not sure how I feel, but all these years my feelings for you are still true and real. If I say or behave any way in the near future that indicates to you that I don't love you, just ignore it... Anyway, I'm getting way off topic here... The point of this e-mail is... Do you know that lone that 'haunted' house at the cliff nearby? You most likely do._

_I was thinking, and I know; I don't think much, but please think about what I'm going to say now. I'm not sure if you'll like it or not, but for one thing we'll be alone, just you and me together for several nights there. When you get there and I'm not there then wait for me. Bring food and a sleeping bag, because it would be like a camp, yet inside. It's tomorrow around 9 am. We'll be staying in the house for several days and believe me when I say that both of us will enjoy it._

_One last thing, please think about that and I'll really appreciate it when I see you. Also, don't look too... umm... what's the word? Official I think... Yeah... That's it I guess. Well, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow Hika-chan and don't be surprised if I'm late!_

_Love,_

_Daisuke Motomiya_

Hikari was speechless and just stared at the e-mail. She understood what Daisuke was talking about, yet was surprised that he was open with her. She didn't want to imagine what could've happened those numerous time if they had lost. Daisuke mentioned in his letter that he wasn't asking for any thanks, but there was so much Hikari wanted to thank him for. She blushed as she read the part about her being with him was enough and afterwards.

Hikari understood what Daisuke meant about by being in love could get a person, who's in love with another person, overboard sometimes. Hikari smiled in delight and joy when Daisuke told her that his feelings for her were still true and real. She was confused with what he said afterwards. She knew what Daisuke was talking about when he mentioned the 'haunted' house and that sent a shiver up her spine, and crept her even more just to think of herself being there.

One thing was for sure, Hikari wasn't going to miss this chance and she was definitely going to go, with what Daisuke told her in her mind.

* * *

Having an apartment all to yourself had it ups and downs. It had its ups for several reasons and Takeru preferred to always think positive, even though he was open to the downside of things. He walked into his apartment, shutting the door behind him and dropped his school pack down. He knelt onto his knees, and took off his shoes, putting them aside. Standing back up straight, Takeru stretched and quickly grabbed his school pack.

He walked into his living room, and put his school pack on one side of his couch. He glanced around the room, and rubbed his chin.

"Hmm... that's one of the downsides... cleaning... Urgh... Well, no one is going to do it for me, and besides this helps to build character, unlike Daisuke." Takeru spoke to himself, grinning.

Takeru walked around the room and started to clean up. It became a habit for him since he moved into the apartment all alone. Of course none of the other DigiDestined knew of Takeru living all alone by himself, much less that he spoke to himself a lot when he was alone and no one was around. He didn't mind that he was speaking to himself; he actually enjoyed it. He enjoyed the loneliness and the quietness. It helped him write his book about their Digimon adventures.

Takeru had a computer that had writing software, but he didn't use it much, at least not for his book. He also had plenty of paper and pen; pencils; color pens, and other colorful drawing appliances. There were pieces of crunched up paper all around the room, as he remembered when he started drawing and how bad he was at it at first. He remembered that he started to draw a few weeks just before he got the apartment.

He knew he wasn't going to live with his mom forever, and yet he didn't want to even start thinking about his family's situation, because when he and Yamato thought that their parents were better, and might be together again, they were totally wrong. There were some drawings on the wall that Takeru glanced at for a momentarily rest, drawings of his own, which were good in his opinion. For writing his book, Takeru had a typewriter, because every writer needed one, one way or another.

Especially if they were planning to publish their books once they were completed. With a computer it would be easier to correct the mistakes, but still he'd have to print them out, and even though printing didn't take much time, Takeru preferred a typewriter, which one of the dark spore kids gave to him. At first he was going to use the computer to write his book, but since he had a typewriter, why not use it?

Done with his momentarily rest, Takeru smiled and shook his head. He bent his knees, picking up a crunched piece of paper. Takeru figured that it would be one of his old drawings, and he looked to see what he drew and just how bad he was at it in that time. But straightening the crunched paper smooth, Takeru noticed that it was one of his drawings. His eyes twitched noticing it was one of his own writings, but had nothing to deal with his book.

Once he started writing his book, he decided to practice writing through writing other stuff. Takeru read through his writing and once he was done, he closed his eyes and was about to crunch the paper once again, but he thought better of it. Instead it would be easier for him to rip that paper with his device that ripped paper up vertically. He went to his desk and put the paper in the device, and started the device. Takeru watched as the paper was ripped up.

The torn shreds of the paper fell into a trash can based in a position that it would catch torn shreds of paper. Nodding to himself, he went back to cleaning up the room, but just as he bent down, his fax became alive. Takeru blinked, standing up. He turned towards his unused fax, which was on top of some empty boxes he had kept in the corner. Takeru saw a paper coming out of the fax and was confused.

He walked over to his device and remembered that he had only given his fax number to Catherine from France. He didn't even mention that he was living alone to the other DigiDestined, much less that he had a fax and was writing a book about them. Picking up the fax, Takeru noticed that it was from Catherine. He took a seat on his couch and read through it silently with his eyes.

_Dear Takeru-kun,_

_Hey! Since you gave me your fax number I decided on using it for once. What they say about noble people, or wealthy people, is true. You have all the money, yet it doesn't make you happy. I know that, but I don't think my parents realize it yet. Floramon is doing great and my parents still think she's a pretty plant. As for me, you'd probably be surprised that I have been studying languages, and now I'm pretty good in Japanese and English._

_I was able to convince my parents that I wanted to get married to a nobleman from Japan and we're coming in a few weeks. I've been doing some house searching and I think I found a suitable home for us. This might all come as a surprise for you T.K., but... I'll talk to you about it when I see you there. As for the house, I think you know about that haunted house? Well, I was thinking that it was a potential possibility and I wanted you to check it out ASAP._

_You probably might need to stay there for awhile, as in live there, to see how it would be for anyone to live there. Also, you can investigate into the haunting thing an put it down as part of your book that you're writing. You think about it, but I'll completely understand if you don't do it. You might need to bring a sleeping bag and a few camping supplies just in case. When I got to Japan I'll fax you again! Sayonara!_

_Love,_

_Catherine DeLimish_

Takeru was speechless, to say the least. He stared dumbfounded at the fax in his hand. He started to understand what Catherine was meaning, but at the same time, he need awhile to swallow such things. Marriage? Catherine was mentioning marriage? It was great that she was learning Japanese and English. Takeru would also want to see Catherine, surprising himself in thinking that way.

The interesting thing was how did she know about the haunted house? Takeru knew what she was talking about, and decided that it would be a good plot for his book, but in order to make things right in the plot, he'd have to be the one to go there. He was glad that he had his camping gear with him in his apartment. He would also need to bring food of course.

Takeru thought he would spend the summer time writing his book, but apparently something more interesting would happen. He had no idea what he was going to face, but he decided that the next day he'd go to find out, bright and early. For the moment, he needed to finish cleaning up the room and then he'd prepare himself for an investigation.

* * *

"Have a nice day." Miyako smiled, handing over the bag to the customer.

The customer returned the smile, taking the bag and leaving. Miyako sighed. She was in her family store, doing her shift, and she was alone. Chizuru ran into the store and went straight over to Miyako. Miyako blinked staring at her sister.

"There's mail for you!" Chizuru exclaimed, smiling. "And here it is!"

Miyako's eyes widened, taking the envelope from Chizuru's hand. She opened up the envelope carefully; took out the paper; unfolded it, and read it silently to herself.

_Dearest Miya-kun_

_I know this isn't like me to share with you stuff through mail. I would usually tell you when we're with the rest of team about stuff. I could have came over to your apartment complex, but I knew you would be in your shift in your family store. Do you know that haunted house nearby here? You know I want to be a detective, so what do you say of just the two of us only heading there?_

_I can imagine that you might be bored during the summer, so I thought of this adventure for us. If you want to do it, which means investigate into the haunted house with me for several days, meaning overnights, then prepare yourself today, because early in the morning around 9 am tomorrow is the time. If I'm not there, don't be surprised, but I eventually will be. Take care Miya-kun and I hope I'll see you there tomorrow._

_Sincere love,_

_Ken Ichiouji_

Miyako smiled, blushing. Chizuru noticed.

"What's up?" She asked.

Miyako turned to her sister, "Do you think you can take the remainder of my shift?"

Chizuru blinked, "... I guess so. There isn't much time left and I'm the next shift, so sure."

Miyako smiled, "Thanks, you're a life saver."

Miyako rushed out of the store, heading back towards the family apartment. Chizuru stared at her leaving.

"It's nothing." Chizuru muttered, after Miyako left.

Miyako burst through the door, startling her parents. They went over to the door, and saw Miyako hurriedly taking off her shoes, with the door closed.

"What is it honey?" Mrs. Inoune asked.

"I got a letter." Miyako replied, standing up.

"What about your shift?" Mr. Inoune asked.

"Chizuru is taking over. Excuse me please. I need to get ready for tomorrow." Miyako remarked, smiling.

"Tomorrow? Do you have plans tomorrow?" Mrs. Inoune asked.

"Yep and I need to be up and early. I'm going camping!" Miyako squealed.

Mr. Inoune blinked, "Camping?"

"With Ken." Miyako whispered, dreamily.

Mr. and Mrs. Inoune glanced at each other.

"... That's reminds me. I'm going to need some supplies from our store." Miyako informed.

"Take whatever you need, just as long as you pay for it." Mr. Inoune replied.

Miyako nodded, "Will do!"

She rushed off towards her room. She understood that she'd be needing to bring food, and to bring camping gear.

* * *

Living on his own, he found out to be easy, especially for a talented guy like himself, and even this far away from his hometown and parents, he was famous and it was for his advantage. Ken had searched for an apartment while he stayed in Odaiba, and easily found one. When he talked to the landlord about it, the landlord surprisingly told him to take it without charge, surprising Ken, yet who accepted such generosity.

Since it was the last day of school before summer, none of the teachers have given him any homework, sparing it from him, which was fine for Ken. He walked into his apartment quietly, closing the front door gently. Ken took off his shoes and went through the dark living room of his towards his bedroom. He entered it and put his school pack away. He sat down on his bed, not bothering to turn on any of the lights.

Just then his cellular rung. Ken blinked and looked at it. It mentioned that 'Yolei calling', was on the screen. Surprised, Ken accepted it.

"Miyako?" Ken asked.

"_Hey Kenny! Yep! I was wondering since we might be all bored this summer for you to meet me tomorrow around 9 am_." Miyako's voice suggested.

Ken noted what Miyako addressed him.

"Umm... Of course. Where?" Ken asked.

"_You are familiar with that haunted home nearby aren't you?_'" Miyako's voice inquired.

"Of course." Ken replied.

"_That's the place. Don't be surprised if you don't see me there, because I might be a little late. Bring along some camping gear and supplies, because we're going to stay there for several days._" Miyako's voice explained.

"Why several days?" Ken asked.

"_To investigate in the whole haunting thing. You know, it would help you out with your detective skills, if you have any._" Miyako's voice teased.

Ken grunted, "Of course I have detective skills."

"_Then proof it and come tomorrow. I'd like to see my guy in action... Well, detective action... I mean... You know what I mean. Well I see you there?_" Miyako's voice questioned.

Ken laughed, "Yes. I'll be there around 9 am. I won't forget about the supplies and gear either. See you tomorrow then?"

"_You bet! Until tomorrow. See ya Kenny!_" Miyako's voice bid farewell.

"Until tomorrow." Ken agreed, hanging up.

_To be continued..._


End file.
